The Hill and the Hound
by PeachxRing
Summary: Things in Kings Landing are worse than ever for Averill Hill, with her father expecting her to marry she feels extremely pressured to be on her best behavior. Unfortunately the one man who had caught her eye would be one of the last men her father would allow her to marry. With her birth already bringing shame upon her family, will she follow her fathers wishes or her heart?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

It was warm as it usually was and the sun was beginning to stream through her window today the king was to return with his new hand. That meant _she _would be returning as well. Averill scoffed at the thought of their return and lay in bed a few more minutes savoring the silence of the castle.

Things had been so nice since they had been away, so quiet things were actually getting done and most importantly she wasn't being emotionally attacked on a daily basis. The blond female sighed as she sat up and brought her feet on the warm carpeted ground. She made her way over to the window and saw the kings' banners not to far off in the distance, which meant she needed to get ready now.

"Lilly!" She shouted called for her handmaiden. Only moments later a young girl with dark hair and dark eyes was at her door. "Ah there you are be a dear and draw me my bath the King and Queen are returning with the Hand, I suppose the Queen would want me to look presentable." Lily began to draw the bath water as Averill shut the door and began to undress.

"Well I suppose I knew that it wouldn't last forever, that they would need to come back eventually ohh , but what I would give for one more day of not having to hear her vile mouth." Averill smiled brightly at the girl who simply glanced up meekly and nodded in agreement. Averill rolled her eyes slightly, of course this poor girl would never openly agree with. Even she shouldn't be saying these things out loud. Averill walked over to her cabinet, nude, and began to search through which dress would be most appropriate. She settled on a dusty blue gown with a sweetheart neckline and golden embroidery of some pretty birds.

After bathing and dressing and having her hair styled in one of the many intricate style of the south Averill felt it was now time to go out and greet the royal family.

"Well look at you, I'm surprised you're up so early my Lady." Even the sound of his voice sent chills down her back. Averill simply smiled politely and turned to great Petyr Baelish.

"Well, I can't say the same for you Lord Baelish you always seem to be slinking about the castle at all times. I must say one thing for you Lord Baelish you are surly dutiful." He laughed at her comment still keeping his grey-green eyes on her.

"Well I am beyond flattered that you would say so. Well Hill, I suppose I'll be seeing you around later." With that the little man, with his stupid little half smile slinked away from her towards the small council room. Averill felt rage flair up inside of her but did her best to contain it after all she was about to see Cersei she would need to be on her best behavior.

As she stood outside on the steps she saw the royal families carriage begin to approach. As the exited she was sure to curtsied to the royal family, Cerseis eyes darted towards her already filled with anger and disgust.

"What are you doing her?" She spat at her; Averill simply returned her words with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you are doing well your Grace, oh you do look marvelous." That wasn't a lie though she was sure to say it in an over the top manner to make her believe it was. Cersei always looked stunning, she was absolutely beautiful even as she grew older. Cersei was sure smile as she hissed hatefully to Averill

"You will silence yourself, you will not embarrass me, now get inside." Averills' face began to flush red, she hung her head low to his her embarrassment. This was how it always was, sure Averill was a bastard, but it was still no excuse for Cersei to hate her as much as she did.

"Hey!" Robert yelled. "You don't get to dismiss her woman, that is my privilege" Robert smirked down at her; Averill offered a small smile though she felt some what disgusted. It was no secret that King Robert had take many women to bed, and it was also no secret that he would've asked to bed Averill if there was ever the chance." She simply looked up at him and curtsied again.

"Thank you, your Grace!. I was simply excited to meet the new hand and his family I've heard that you and Lord Stark were once great friends_" Cersei was beginning to walk away she stopped before going inside "Something wrong sister?" The word made her eyes fill with fire just as Averill had anticipated.

"Never call me that, you are no sister of mine. You are a bastard do not forget your place. Why father even sent you is beyond me, there is no place for you in court, I would sooner have a fisherman's wife come to court than you." Of course her elder sister words hurt, but there was truth to them. Yes, she was a bastard. Her father Tywin Lannister was intimate with a Lady in the west and Averill was the result. Unfortunately Averills' mother died during childbirth and though Tywin may seem a heartless man he didn't think it fair that a girl who would've lived a comfortable life due to her mothers status would be cast out into the world and into a peasant orphanage. So he decided to take her in and though he did not treat her as well as he treated Cersei or Jaime (which wasn't all that great to begin with) he treated just about the same as Tyrion, which was good enough for her. She always had money a rough over her head and the finest cloths. Now her father decided it was time to try harder to find someone who would want to marry her. Though she was a bastard she was a Lannister bastard and that had to count for something.

Averill simply sighed and shook her head at her elder sister

"You know why I'm here, and believe me I'm as thrilled as you are." Cerseis nostrils flared before she abruptly turned away from the smaller framed woman. Averill looked at the floor slightly embarrassed for another moment, until she heard a loud thud. She looked up and saw the revoltingly familiar face of Sandor Clegane, or better known as the Hound. His gray eyes found her and she quickly looked away not wanting to provoke anything from him. Her elder sister could say nasty things but physically she was no threat, the Hound on the other hand he could destroy her if he wanted to. Though she had not been in Kings Landing for too long she had a feeling that this man greatly disliked her.

His massive form walked past her, nearly bumping into her and knocking her to the ground. Averill simply smiled not wanting to displease him any further than she already had. It wasn't much longer until the Starks had arrived. Eddard wasn't quiet what she expected, but he seemed like he would be a great hand if Robert would listen to him. He also had two of his children come along with him, the elder one Sansa was beautiful with blue eyes and gorgeous auburn hair. The younger one, well she just seemed wild and not at all how a lady should be. After the greetings were done and Averill offered her sympathies for his ailing son she walked back into the castle and towards her room.

It had nearly been three months since she had come to Kings landing, three month of living under a constant façade. Three months of not trusting anyone, that was when she realized the one person she had actually looked forward to seeing had not returned. Averill stopped in her tracks as her heart sank down into her stomach. She was assuming the worse as she ran down the stone stairs. As she reached the landing she hit into something. Before she fell backwards onto the stairs two strong hands grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm sorry…" She began, that was when she noticed it was the Hound who had her in his grasp. He was even more terrifying up close; she managed not to shutter at the sight of him. Half of his face was mangled and burned the other half simply looked hateful and cold "Thank you…"

"You shouldn't be so clumsy imagine if it was one of Lord Eddards daughters you ran into and you knocked them over." He let go of her arms roughly then began to walk up the stairs.

"Wait! Ser_"

"I'm no Ser." He snapped back at her. Averill shuddered for a moment under the gaze of those deep gray eyes.

"I'm sorry Se_" She stopped herself before finishing the word. He looked beyond furious he looked rabid. "Look, can you tell me why Tyrion hasn't returned with them?"

"Hmph, the Imp? He decided to make a trip up to the wall." Any relief she had temporarily gotten was immediately taken away.

"Is he going to take the black?" Averill asked, she almost immediately realized how stupid of a question that was. Tyrion would never give up his women or freedom.

"Such a stupid girl." He said while walking away. Averill stood at the bottom of the stairs and she felt stupid and lonely. The gods only knew how long her brother would be gone. The one person she had at Kings landing would be away for much to long.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another morning another start to a day which Averill knew would be unbearable. Her brother, Tyrion was still up at the wall though he would thankfully be returning soon. That small glimmer of hope was all that seemed to be keeping Averill going. Since the Starks had arrived Cersei had been especially maleficent and hateful towards her. Averill always took it in stride being sure to grin and throw nothing but compliments back at her. This was of course a great amusement to all of those around her.

Averill had herself groomed and made her way to the hallway feeling the pit of dread growing in her stomach. At least Sansa Stark was always nothing but lovely she seemed happy here and happy to be betrothed to that shit of a nephew Joffrey. Oh gods when King Robert died the seven kingdoms would be doomed.

Lily dressed her in a fine lilac silk dress with small flowers embroidered on the sleeves. She also had her hair done up in a small halo of braids, a truly southern style. Averill felt like a true southern lady today, nothing would bring her down. Not Cersei, nor Baelish not even the bulking and horrifying Hound.

The small dark haired blond decided to break her fast with the royal family and the Hands family. As much as Cersei resented her, she was still allowed in fact she was expected to come to these sorts of things. The whole point of her coming to the south was for her to find a possible suitor after all.

"Oh Averill how nice of you to finally join us." Cersei said with a false smile. Averill returned one twice as sweet and just as fake.

"Well my dear Queen I wanted to look nearly as beautiful as you, so I had my hand maids make this beautiful hair style. It reminded me of how you have your hair done. Doesn't it look pretty?" A few laughs came from the table, mainly Tommen and Roberts. Averill smiled at the speechless Cersei and took a seat beside Sansa Stark. She surveyed the young girl and saw she was already dressed in the Southern style.

"Oh Lady Stark you look simply marvelous. The southern style does suit you well. Well I guess you would look beautiful no matter what you wear. You do resemble your mother so much and what a beautiful woman she is."

The young Stark blushed and smiled at the girls words.

"You are too kind Lady Averill."

"Oh please you can call me Averill I am baseborn after all." The table fell silent, after all that wasn't a very polite way to refer to what she was. She heard a small chuckle and glanced over her shoulder towards the Hound whose face quickly returned to that of severe and irritated concentration.

As they all left the room Averill chanced a looked at the Hound, he was staring at her too, though she did not know why. Averill offered him a polite smile, which he did not return. With that she blushed from embarrassment and quickly made her way from the room.

"Ahh Lady Averill." She turned around to see the short and pudgy Varys walking her way. She offered him a small smile though she knew him wanting to talk to her could not be good. He was probably trying to gain information of some kind, but honestly Averill really didn't have much to offer in that sense.

"Oh Lord Varys to what do I owe this honor." He gave her a short stern look before making a hand gesture suggesting she walk with him. "Is something wrong?"

"No nothing my dear Lady just saying hello exchanging niceties seeing how you've been adjusting. I've noticed several men have begun to have their eye on you." Averill continued to smile, of course she was aware of this but she had no desire what so ever to marry any of these men. Not that she was to proud to marry them she just hated them.

"Oh I haven't noticed well at the end of the day I'm just a bastard and well, really only father has say in who I am to wed. He seems to think I can get someone who will elevate me." Averill laughed slightly "I don't think it's going to happen and neither does Cersei."

"Well I suppose that is all for now, my lady." With that he left. It was rather bizarre it didn't seem as though he was trying to get any information from her, why would he care who she chose to marry. Right now it was absolutely no one.

"Ahhh is the little cub lost?" Averill was shaken from her thoughts by a rough, raspy voice. She turned up and saw Sandor Clegane looming above her.

"Ah Clegane so nice to see you." She said keeping up her niceties though it was never nice to see him. "What do I owe this honor."

"Enough with your silly songs girl, I see you've taken up friends with snakes and spiders." The girl glowered at him for a moment. What interest was it of his to keep track of who she was associating with.

"Well Dog, " She snapped at him no longer caring to be polite "You can tell Cersei that it is no concern of hers who I associate with here. The only people who's business it are myself and my father." The Hound offered a raspy laugh at her words before shaking his head at her and walking away.

She could not believe the nerve of this man, who the hell did he think he was coming up to her in plain public like that and commenting on who she's been speaking too. The worst part was that both Baelish and Varys were not people she wanted to be talking with and certainly not people she wanted to be associated with. Well Tyrion would be here soon enough, then the two could go back to laughing about the people of court and drinking themselves stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

Things had went from bad to worse in the past few weeks, first was the unfortunate news of her elder brother Tyrion being captured by Eddards Starks wife. That news was distressing enough; Jaime had to make it worse by attacking Lord Eddard in the street killing his men and one of Jaimes' men crippling him for life. Though Averill was enraged about the capture of her brother there was certainly no need to escalate things the way Jaime had. Then to make matters worse he seemed to have fled from the capitol like a crook. The King had of course ordered Ned to demand his wife to release and return Tyrion to Kings Landing safely, yet he also seemed to think it was an appropriate time to go off hunting. Ned was in charge for the time being and though Averill found him to be an honorable man she couldn't help resent him. Though she saw something growing in him, a mounting worry. Well she supposed he had a right to worry everything seemed to be a mess after all.

Things had been different since the arrival of the Starks, one notable change was the elder Stark girl. Sansa was betrothed to Joffery, which of course was a great honor, which Sansa was sure to chirp sweet little songs about. Though, she noticed that as the weeks passed the young girl looked more and more tired and much less excited to be here. Though Averill had tried to befriend her the girl never really let her past the false wall of pleasantries and since her father had been injured Averill saw the growing worry on her face.

"My lady." The blonde female heard Lord Baelishs' voice, but did not turn to face him "I must offer my comfort and support, this must be a hard time for you considering the state of things." The snakes words snuck through her veins like poison. Of course she was worried, Catelyn capturing Tyrion would've been bad enough, but she had to bring him with her to the Vale. Lysa Aryn by all accounts was a mad woman, though Averill had only known her for a month or so it was plain to see the woman was touched. She would not put it past Lysa to throw Tyrion through the moon door in a fit of rage.

Averill managed to push all of this from her mind and offered a small polite smile back to Lord Baelish. She had to remember her manners no matter how badly she wanted to scream at him, he didn't care about her brother he only wanted to talk to her because it benefitted him in someway.

"My Lord, I thank you for you're kind words. I am sure that Tyrion would appreciate them as well. I will let him know he was in your thoughts as soon as he returns." Her sapphire eyes dug into his beady green ones.

"Well one hopes that will be soon."

"Is there anything else you needed to speak to me about or were you just offering your courtesies regarding my brother?" Petyr smiled his sick crooked smile and began to walk obviously expecting Averill to follow him.

"I have been hearing many rumors recently." Averill couldn't help, but scoff if he was going to talk about suitors with her like Varys did she might just scream. "Rumors that might effects your family if they came out."

That was not something she expected to her. What rumors about her family could possibly come out. It was no secret she was a bastard, other than that the Lannisters had been relatively careful to keep their hands clean.

"Well whatever it is I'm sure it is just rumors. What is it you've heard?" She chimed in, not being able to resist her curiosity. Baelish locked eyes with her for moment before shaking his head and giving her a small half bow.

"Nothing my Lady, just rumors. Now I'm sure the Hand would appreciate my help. He's seeing the common folk today." With that the small man slithered away and Averill was left to her thoughts. She began to walk, with no sure direction thinking of what it could be. Is it possible he had heard Tyrion was now dead, was he simply offering his condolences earlier rather than later. She shuddered at the thought.

"You seem to be hanging around snakes a lot." Averill jumped from her thoughts and glared over towards the Hound. He was leaned up against a wall with a wineskin in his hand taking a few full gulps. The blond female locked eyes with his grey ones before beginning to walk away. "Ohh, have I offended you?" He asked following her. "Was it what I said or something else?" He demanded her, Averills pale face began to flush with anger. What was it he wanted to hear from her? She stopped in her tracks and turned around abruptly.

"Listen you!" She snapped, quickly forgetting her manners "I do not have to answer to you. Who I keep in my company is no concern of yours, nor my sisters. The only thing that offends me is your persistence to constantly bother me at the worst times!" Averill finished speaking and took a deep breath, she gazed up at Sandor, and instead of looking angry like she expected him too she could've sworn that he was smirking a little. "What's so funny?" She asked only slightly self-conscious.

"You are, when your claws come out that is." He replied, Averill took that as an opportunity to grab his wineskin and take a few large gulps before returning it to him.

"What can I say, you're just bringing out the best in me." She remarked sarcastically know very well that was not how ladies behaved at all. If Cersei ever got wind of this she would surely never hear the end of it. She chanced one more glance towards the Hound only to see his was still smirking wit his wineskin raised to his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I just want to thank you for giving my story a chance. The past few chapters ****were kind of introductory, but things should really start to pick up from this chapter on. Well I hope you guys enjoy. Please review and let me know how you like it. **

In the weeks that passed things went from awful too much, much worse. Tyrion had won his freedom from Catelyn Stark and Lysa Aryn and that was of course great news he was now on his way back to Kings Landing. Though Averill wished her brother had a large guard to escort him that was simply not the case and she would have to make due with the current situation.

The news of her brother was the only good news; a boar had fatally wounded King Robert Baratheon on his hunting trip. He died not to long after, when Ned showed that Robert had named him Protector of the Realm Cersei ripped it in half and had him throne in the dungeons. Joffery was Kings now, which was something that Averill had always dreaded. Though Tyrion had been released it seemed that a war was already beginning between the Starks and the Lannisters. Her stupid shit of a nephew made sure of that when he beheaded Ned Stark instead of stripping him of his title and sending him to the Wall.

Arya Stark was nowhere to be found and poor Sansa was to remain his betrothed. It was sad really; Averill could really feel for the girl. Unfortunately there was really nothing she could do to help her. In fact she had begun to worry about her own well-being. She was only treated semi decently in Kings Landing because people knew who her father was and they also knew that she amused King Robert. Now with Robert dead and Joffery King that meant Cersei was truly ruling now. Her only really hope was that Cersei would continue to listen to father and help her find a husband sooner rather than later.

Breakfasts had become nearly unbearable with Joffery, but Averill was still expected to attend. Though it was never said she knew there would be consequences should she simply not show up.

"You should've seen the look on her face, I thought she was going to faint again." Joffery said with an obnoxious laugh. Averill clenched her fist and glanced over to Sansa. He was of course talking about her reaction after he forced her to view her fathers severed head along with the severed heads of all those in service to him, including her Septa. "Did it please my Lady to see that traitor like that?" He asked her while smiling. Averill truly felt sick to her stomach, she glanced over at the pale-faced girl. She was clearly holding back tears; she managed to smile at him.

"Of course it did, your grace." Averill could help, but scoff in disgust, which she immediately regretted. Now his attention was on her.

"Is something funny?" He snapped at her, Averill glared at him, her sapphire blue eyes icy cold. "Answer when your kings speak to you."

"Why of course my Lord_"

"I am not your Lord I am your King."

"I'm sorry my King." She sang back at him sweetly, though every word was dripped with poison.

"Well, what was it you found so funny? Speak up we're all listening bastard."

"Joffery.." Cersei began, but he held up his hand to silence her.

"Let her speak mother." Averill glowered up at his face, she wanted so badly to spit at him. She wanted to tell him that what she was laughing at was the fact that her King was now a man so small he ran around murdering harmless Septas' and tormenting the woman he is supposed to marry.

"Oh it's nothing your grace, your story simply reminded me of something." She said quickly not really able to think of a better excuse. They all sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"Well?"

"Well," She began "It was something I heard when I was a little kid a silly story really. I'm sure your mother knows it." Cersei glanced at her, not with the same hate filled eyes she usually had when she looked at Averill instead with eyes offering her advice; proceed with caution.

"Well it was about a beautiful peasant girl who wanted so badly to be a proper lady. So badly that she would've given up anything for it and that is exactly what she did. In fact she had given up everything to be a lady and when she finally achieved her dream she realized how much worse off she actually was." Sansa was staring at her; in fact everyone in the room was staring at her silently. Even the Hound was watching her silently secretly concerned what wrath it would draw out of the boy King. "I mean she had given up everything her family, what little possessions she had received from the people she loved, her cloths she even gave up herself and began to act like a completely different person, a person who the old her absolutely hated. In the end it got her nothing, the Lord who made her change everything about herself left her. She had lost her beauty as well and that was really the only thing he wanted her from her, her beauty and her silence. She was so distraught, so ashamed and so hurt that she killed herself. In the end she even lost her own life." The room was silent for a few more moments.

"What a stupid story, the girl deserved to die for being such a fool. " Joffery waved a dismissive hand at his aunt. "Leave me, I bore of your face and your stupid stories. Dog see that she makes it to her room." He snapped his fingers dismissively at Averill. She smiled at the room and offered a small curtsy to the room before she felt a rough hand grab her arm and lead her roughly from the room. As soon as they were out of sight the blond shook herself free and glared up towards the Hound who seemed to be glaring right back at her.

"You really don't think before you speak do you?" He asked her rashly, the girl looked up at him inquisitively.

"Of course I do, trust me the story I said was a hell of a lot better than the other things I wanted to say."

The pair began to walk towards her room at the top of a tower. It was a lot of climbing, but Averill didn't mind it. She liked being out of the way, not many people were around where her room was which was nice.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" He said to her in a hushed voice as the reached the outside of her room. Averill looked up at his face; surprisingly she wasn't as scared as she had been before. In fact she hardly even noticed the scars that littered the left side of his face. She noticed his eyes most of all, cool and gray like the sky over an ocean before a storm. And his right side of his face was strong his jaw was defined and his brow heavy. He locked eyes with her only for a moment before pulling his wineskin from his hip and taking a few generous gulps.

"I'm not stupid." She said in a small voice, she looked around making sure they were in fact a lone "I know that our new King is mad, and of course I'm scared for my own safety as well as Lady Stark." Clegane looked at her silently for a moment to long before speaking.

"No need to worry yourself about that. Sansa will continue to sing her pretty songs the poor girl is scared half to death and for now she is still going to marry the King. You on the other hand, all I can tell you is to watch what you say. As you know there are eyes everywhere." The hound took a few more gulps from his wineskin before turning and walking away.

He was right, of course he was. She was acting like a fool, if her father was there and had heard what she just said to Joffery he would undoubtedly tell her the same thing along with a few more rough words. She would need to be careful in these next few weeks, there was a new king now and though Robert was nothing to brag about at least he wasn't a depraved lunatic. She needed to act fast to find a husband so her father would let her leave. Unfortunately right now she couldn't focus on that. All she could think about was the Hounds face and his cool stormy eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a beautiful day for a celebration; to bad it was the celebration of a monster. Today was Joffery Baratheons' nameday, the celebrations were nothing to abnormal. He had a few knights fight for his entertainment; the Fool would come of and make crude jokes or throw pie in his own face, which Joffery loved. Averill sat at the edge of the table next to Sansa Stark, drinking endless cups of sweet red wine. That was really the only thing she was enjoying about this beautiful day.

"Ahhh the Hound this should be a good one." Joffery said as he raised his hand to his chin and waited in anticipation.

Averill had to admit that this was one fight she would actually pay attention to. When the Hound came out to fight he demanded attention, his stature alone was impressive. He wore black armor with no real embellishments; the only distinguishable piece of armor he wore was a massive helm in the shape of a dogs' head with its mouth open and ready to bite. The blonde female clutched her fists slightly as she watched the match began.

Sandor swung his sword down on the poor knight; he never stood a chance though he was putting up a good effort. The nameless knight tried to push him back, Clegane would not have it and the Hound was much stronger than this man. The Hound brought his sword down again, knocking the shield from the knights hands. The crowd gasped at the sheer strength of him, Averill simply watched him with her jaw hanging low. It was over he had won now, but the knight didn't surrender and Sandor didn't stop. He brought his sword down one more time, knocking to poor fool over the edge an onto the floor bellow. Everyone cheered and the nameless knight just laid there dead and bleeding. Averill clapped a long with everyone else, but was a little disturbed. Sandor pulled the helm from his head and looked over towards Joffery who was babbling on about how it was well struck and was forcing Sansa to make a comment on it as well. Averill simply sighed and looked towards her almost empty wine glass. She drained it and looked around expectantly for the wine girl, that was when the next fighters were called. The first one showed up on time but Ser Dontas Hollard was apparently a moron. When he finally showed up his armor was disheveled and her stunk like wine Joffery was not happy. He began to have him force fed wine when Sansa pleaded for him to stop claiming it was bad luck to kill some one on his name day an idea which Joffery simply scoffed at it.

"You will not tell me what to do with this fool. You and you're stupid northern superstitions."  
>"It's true, " Averill jumped at the sound of his voice not realizing that Sandor had already returned from his fight "What a man sows and his nameday he reaps his whole year." It was silent for a moment until Joffery scoffed and waved Ser Dontas away.<p>

"I'll have him killed tomorrow the fool!"

Sansa being the clever girl she was used that to save the life of poor Ser Dontas. Joffery agreed to have him made into their fool and of course he was grateful to Sansa generosity and quick thinking. So was Averill she honestly couldn't bear any more bloodshed today. She was tired of all of this bloodshed and she just wanted to go home.

"Oh well I'm happy to see I haven't missed all of the excitement." Averill quickly perked up and saw Tyrions' short figure nearing Joffery, who looked absolutely appalled by his stunted uncles sudden appearance.

"What are you doing here?" He asked irritably. Tyrion returned his words with a smile.

"Well dear nephew you see, father has sent me to serve as hand in his stead." The blond could have sworn that Joffery was going to flip the table from frustration especially after Tyrion presented him with a signed letter stating this from Tywin Lannister. Tyrion then dared to offer Lady Stark Sympathies for her late father, to which Snansa recited what Joffery wanted to hear and Tyrion looked a little sad. Cersei did not look too happy either; she eyed him with disgust as she took a gulp of wine. Sensing he was no longer wanted he finally turned his attention to her. Averill stood; she couldn't help it she was very excited about seeing the one person who actually cared about her had returned.

"Ah dear sister, you look more and more beautiful each time I see you." He gave her a playful smile and the two hugged for a moment. It felt as though all of the stressful things she had endured the past few months without him had been relieved. The two took a seat together and began to talk to each other quietly.

"I've been so worried about you." She said in a hushed voice, Tyrion furrowed his brow.

"Oh dear sister you need never be worried about me. Who could ever harm someone as charming as me?" The wine girl came by and filled both of their goblets, he watched her as she walked away. "Now you on the other hand, you have always had a knack for trouble." Tyrion took a drink of wine as he awaited her answer. To be honest Averill was a little offended; she had always tried her best to keep her nose down. She knew she was a disgrace to her families name and she truly tried to keep her nose down. Especially now that their father was trying to marry her off.

"I can't say that I agree with you. I've been behaving myself." Averill glared at him as she took a generous gulp from her glass.

"The Hound seems to be rather interested in you." His words made her heart skip a beat; she glanced over her shoulder and locked eyes with the hound for a moment. His cool gray eyes seemed to drill into her own as he stared at her with that serious look on his face. She felt her face flush red as she quickly turned away. "Oh my it seems a lot has happened since I've been away." Averill gave her brother a playful shove. "I'm sure father would love that." Tyrion said with a chuckle. The blonde female gave him a confused look.

"What wont he like?" Tyrion looked at her expectantly than back towards the Hound and back at her again before taking a coy sip from his glass. "Oh gods are you daft?"

"I don't know Averill, something seems fishy. I could just imagine it now, you going back to Casterly Rock with him as your betrothed." Tyrion couldn't help but laugh,

"Shut up, the man hates me. He's only staring because he wants me to choke on some food an die." The blonde said while roughly placing her hand over his mouth. She felt her face become redder and redder with each passing moment. Tyrion took one more glance at the Hound and gave him a friendly wave.

"Hmm, I wouldn't say that at all. If there's one thing I know dear sister it's that he is certainly not giving you the look of a man who wants to kill you." Tyrion raised an eyebrow at her and she quickly looked towards the ground from embarrassment.

Why should she care what Tyrion thought, she knew there was nothing going on between her and the Hound. That was how she wanted things, right? Oh gods, how was this a thought even crossing her mind. Yes he was strong, but he was also brutal and heartless and…. Well he was handsome too despite the massive scar on the right side of his face even that though it added a bit of ruggedness. Averill quickly shook the though of Sandor from her head, she was stupid to think of him that way anyway. Even if the two were interested in each other, it could never happen Tywin would never let it happen.

"Stop it, you're going to make me wish you weren't back here."

"Hey now that isn't something you should say to me sweet sister." The two smirked at each other before clinging their goblets together and drinking.

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching the fights together and taking about what they had missed. They were also drinking, a bit to much actually. When the time came to move to the Kings feast Averill could barely walk by herself. Tyrion, though he was just as drunk as her, was always able to hold his composure much better. As Averill placed her hand on the wall to steady herself she heard Cersei speak.

"You're fools the both of you." She spat at the angrily, the smell of wine was strong on here there was no doubt she was just as drunk as they were "Averill look at you, you can hardly walk. No wonder no one wants you, you disgrace yourself on a daily basis."

"Now dear sister we were just celebrating the Kings name day, long may he live!" Tyrion added on at the end, Cersei green eyes drilled through both of them she didn't even bother saying anything else to them, she just shook her head and walked away making sure to slam herself into the both of them as she left. Once she was out of earshot the pair broke into laughter.

"Ahhh Bronn." Averill quickly pushed herself from the wall and stood up straight. She had to at least try and appear sober. "This is my sister Averill." The man Tyrion was talking to had a wolfish appearance and dark features. He gave her a sly smile and a quick look over to which Averill suddenly felt very embarrassed from.

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you Ser." Averill said politely as she curtsied to him.

"Oh trust me I am not Ser." She couldn't help, but to think of the Hound. That was something he said a lot.

"Let go to the feast, Joffery might say something if we don't show up."

At the feast they, drank even more and ate wild boar along with onion and chive potatoes. People danced and sung and the new fool made an appearance. Joffery took special pleasure in tormenting him and throwing food at him. By the middle of the feast Averill stood up, now she had drank way to much wine. The room was sinning, she placed her hand on the table to steady herself and Tyrion looked at her, apparently concerned. She shook him off and began to walk herself from the room. She wasn't important enough to have an escort; though she probably could have used one. As she stumbled into and empty hall a little bit away from the banquet she stopped and leaned herself against the wall.

"Ahhh looks like you're lost." She turned around, and immediately recognized Ser Meryn Trant. Averill quickly regained her composure and shook her head at him. He simply smiled and took a few steps closer to her.

"I'm fine Ser, I just needed some fresh air." He looked her over hungrily and Averill took a step back only to feel the wall behind her. He smirked at her as he reached out his hand towards her. Averill slapped it away and began to turn and walk away. He simply grabbed onto her shoulder and pulled her back. She shrieked, but her made sure to place his hand over her mouth.

"Don't say a word." Her said to her in a whisper. "I'm not above hurting you if I have too." He threw her to the ground; the blond female landed with a small thud and felt his strong hands begin to violate her body. He tore her dress slightly causing a breast to spill out.

"Stop." She pleaded with the man, "Please stop!" She shrieked. He brought his hand across her face silencing her. Averill began to weep silently, a metallic tasting filling her mouth. His hands began to pull up her dress Averill began to flail violently. He brought his hand down on her throat.

"Be quiet bitch." He looked over his shoulder, then back down at her. "Oh you are beautiful though." Every time her touched she felt sick, she just wanted him to stop. She wished she hadn't left the banquet earlier most of she wished she was back at Casterly Rock. As he touched her maidenhood she felt him suddenly get off of her. She opened her bleary eyes and saw a massive for standing over her and Ser Meryn Trant laying on the floor beside her.

It was Sandor, he had saved her from him. Averill sat up slowly fixing her dress and trying to cover her breast with her hand. Sandor looked at her one more time and quickly gave her the cloak from his back to cover herself. He then returned his attention to the knight who lay on the floor beside her.

"Listen you piece of shit." He growled at him "You ever put you hands on her again, fuck, if you ever look at her again I will cut off your balls myself and have them fed to you. Do you understand?" Ser Meryns' eyes were filled with fear as he nodded wildly.

Averill sat in the corer, tears streaming down her face. Sandor returned his attention to her and pulled her up into his arms. Averill weakly placed her head onto his chest as she wept.

"Come on little cub, I'll take you back to your room." He placed her back down onto her feet and offered his arm as support. "Are you ok?" He asked her. She didn't answer, she just continued to cry and walk sloppily beside him. "You shouldn't drink so much." He continued only to be met with more sobs. He sighed and shook his head "Stop crying girl, please." Averill, stopped and looked up towards Sandor. He looked sympathetic; she still couldn't understand why he would even help her. The two walked in silence for a while.

"Wh-why did you save me?" She finally asked, while looking up at him. Sandor looked down at her. He shrugged at her.

"I don't know I happened to be at the right place at the right time I guess. Why do you care I helped you don't go asking stupid questions."

"I know you were, but why did you stop and help. You didn't have to help me no one would really care if I was gone." His gray eyes looked down at her for a moment.

"I wouldn't say that." The two reached her door and Averill looked up at him. He had saved her honor and possibly her life, and she had no way to thank him.

Sandor looked down at the small woman, he looked at her clear sapphire eyes her red cheeks and her beautiful lush lips and the blood that was coming from them. His heart ached slightly as he reached out his hand and wiped the blood away. He couldn't help, but feel an ache in his loin. She was beautiful, and all he had to do was push her into her room and take over were Meryn had left off. It would be so easy her room was so far from anyone no body would ever hear a thing. It truly took strength for him to refrain from any of his desires, but he managed.

"How can I thank you." She said in a small voice.

"Nothing, you don't have to thank you, just be more careful." Sandor said and began to turn away.

"Wait!" She said while placing her small hand in his and clutching it tightly. Sandor stopped and looked down to her, he wanted so badly to kiss her. The small girl released his hand and ran into her bedroom. Sandor waited at the door for her to return. When she did she held a small red silk kerchief in her hand on it was a Lannister lion embroidered in gold. She held it out to him, but he quickly handed it back to her.

"I can't accept this."

"Please." She said, her eyes still tearful, "You must I have nothing else to give." Sandor sighed as he took the kerchief from her hand.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked chuckling a little. Averill, looked up at him a shrugged, she couldn't help but laugh a little as well.

" I don't know keep it in you're armor, it will keep you safe maybe." The two looked at each other for a moment and laughed together. "Sandor, thank you." She said as she placed her small hands on either side of his face and kissed him on the cheek. With that she pulled back and shut the door quickly behind herself.

Sandor stood outside the door for another moment and raised the kerchief to his face and inhaled the sweet scent of peaches and wine, the scent of Averill.


	6. Chapter 6

She was to tired and to hung over to get out of bed today, and honestly she couldn't give a damn less if Joffery was angry about it or Cersei embarrassed. For people who claimed they couldn't stand her they sure wanted her around a lot. She sat in bed staring out her window at the rising sun. It was just another day in kings landing. That was when she remembered the events from last night. Her face felt swollen and sensitive, she remembered how she had been violated and nearly raped then Sandor saved her.

Averill blushed fiercely as she thought about Sandor and how he had seen her. She was drunk, hysterical and half naked and now completely humiliated. Though she thought that the Hound hated her he saved her and didn't even ask for anything in return. She was embarrassed, he had seen her more vulnerable than anyone else ever had and had the power to take advantage of her, but her didn't. Was it wrong that she kind of wanted him to at least kiss her? Yes it was completely absurd; there could never be a future between them. It was simply not allowed. Though it was getting a bit harder to pretend that she secretly didn't want it, that she didn't want him.

Averill lay in bed for what seemed like hours until there was a small knock on her door.

"Go away." She said, while pulling her blanket over her head. Whoever it was she wasn't even dressed properly for guests and the last thing she wanted to do was leave her bed.

"Now that's not very nice." Tyrion chimed from the other side of the door. "I will give you two minutes to get decent then I am coming in." Averill sat up in her bed and sighed, she knew he was coming in no matter how badly she just wanted to be left alone. She jumped out of bed and ran over to the mirror. Oh gods, not only did she feel like shit she looked like shit too. Her hair was very disheveled, she had fallen asleep in her intricate braids and now it just looked like a big matted mess. Under her blue blood shot eye were large bags, obvious signs of a hangover. From her lips were traces of dried blood from when Ser Meryn had hit her. Her cheek was also slightly bruised; there was no fixing this in two minutes.

She simply walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a silk cover up to place over her cloths. Not one moment after she had pulled it over her shoulder the door opened and Tyrion strutted in holding a plate full of sausage fried eggs and fried potatoes. Tyrion was grinning as he walked into her room and towards her small table.

"Well I must say I was a little concerned after you left so abruptly last night then failed to show up for breakfast this morning." He placed the plate down on the table "Cersei had some choice words to say about you this morning."

"Of course she did." Averill said while placing her finger on her temple and walking over to the table where the food was calling her name. She poured herself a glass of wine and took a seat across from Tyrion. As soon as he looked up his brow furrowed and his jaw dropped.

" Well, you look absolutely dreadful." Tyrion said, his tone going from jovial to concerned. " What in the seven hells happened to you last night?" Averill simply smiled and shrugged. She loved her brother, but she would not be telling him about what happened last night. It was too embarrassing; too shameful it was something only her, Sandor and that prick Meryn would know about. She did not need people to question her innocence.

"I don't know I was drunk I managed my way back up here and had a little tumble on the steps must've smacked my cheek a little, it's nothing really brother. I really must look dreadful though, I felt so sick I fell asleep like this and didn't even wake up when poor Lily came to make more presentable for breakfast."

Averill smiled at him as she began to pick at the thick sliced bacon and potatoes. Tyrion did not look convinced; he pulled the plate away and looked at her sternly.

"You've always been a very poor liar, though I'm sure you know that." Averill narrowed her eyes at him and reached for the bacon again only to have the plate pulled further from her. "I couldn't help but notice that the Hound went missing not to long after you did." Averill locked eyes with him, causing Tyrion to quirk a brow. "He wouldn't have anything to do with this, would he?" She involuntarily slammed her hands down on the table.

"Of course not, I told you yesterday the Hound and I have absolutely nothing to do with each other. Absolutely nothing." She said, becoming rather flustered, her cheeks were beginning to grow red as she thought of the Hound and how he had saved her. She wished she could go back to last night and change how she had ended he evening with him. No! She needed to stop thinking of him this was ridiculous.

"Sister, you know you can tell me anything right? I thought it has always been that way with us, Jaime and Cersei had each other and I had you just as you have me to rely on. I would never betray your trust." Averill looked at him for a moment, her heart aching slightly. She knew she could trust Tyrion, but she was way to embarrassed she just couldn't tell him. He was just nice to her because he felt bad for her and though she trusted him, she would never let him carry her burdens as well.

"Tyrion, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm fine Sandor had nothing to with what happened last night and you don't need to worry about me at all." He looked at his sister sternly before sighing and shrugging and ultimately giving up. Whatever had happened last night he would not hear it from _her. _

"Whatever you say Averill." He said while standing and walking towards the door, she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Where are you going so soon?" Averill asked cautiously.

"Well, I am not in the capitol on pleasure dear sister. I am here to serve as Hand of the King for dear father until he returns victorious." The blond female furrowed her brow as she watched him leave the room. She knew her brother; he was not going to leave their conversation there. He would ask questions.

"Fuck…" She muttered, she could only hope the Hound didn't want to talk about what had happened either.

Tyrion reached his room as sat at his desk, the sight of his obviously battered sister haunted him. Averill was right he was not going to just drop it, if she wouldn't tell him what happened maybe her would.

"Bronn." Tyrion said as he poured himself a glass of wine.

"Yes?" Bronn asked impatiently, though he was dressed in fine cloths and now served as captain of the guard he still behaved as a sell sword.

"Bring me the Hound I have something I need to discuss with him." Bronn nodded and set off to find the Hound while Tyrion played with his wine glass and waited. He didn't think that Sandor actually hurt her, though he seemed intimidating and brutal he could tell her was no woman beater. Yet, he still believed that Sandor had something to do with his younger sister. Since he had been back he sensed a weird energy between the pair and though Averill fervently denied it he knew she was hiding something. Maybe the Hound would enlighten him.

It wasn't long until Bronn arrived followed by Sandor, both men looked rather displeased. Sandor walked into the room and looked down at Tyrion, Tyrion smiled and offered him some wine which Sandor merely glared at. It was apparent that her didn't want to be there.

"What do you want half man I don't have any time to waste with you?" Tyrion smiled as he took a sip from his wine.

"Charming, isn't he charming Bronn?" Bronn simply shrugged at him and Tyrion continued. "Listen, I will not take up much or your time, but I do have some questions for you."

"You can ask them, but that doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Have you seen my sister today? I only ask because she looks simply dreadful today. Now I wouldn't want to think that you were the one who hurt her_" Sandor cut him off

"Don't be a fucking idiot what would I gain from hurting her?"

"Well I don't know Cleagane, my sister is quite beautiful, don't you agree?"

"I would have to agree." Bronn chimed in.

"Don't you think she's pretty?" Sandor didn't answer he simple stood there nearly foaming at the mouth. How dare he accuse him of hurting her, especially after what had happened last night? He had saved her and then he had stopped himself from acting on his lust for her. Of course she was beautiful, what kind of question was that? What did Tyrion want to hear from him that he wanted to fuck her?

"I never laid a fucking hand on her!" He shouted before turning to leave.

"Wait! I believe you, but I also believe you know who did. I think you are much more honorable than you would like to let on. I saw that this morning you were the only man to offer your cloak to Lady Stark and save her from more shame and embarrassment. I just want an honest answer, what happened to Averill last night?"

Sandor took a deep breath; there must've been some sort of reason why Averill didn't tell him. Did that mean that he shouldn't tell him either?

"Why don't you ask your sister?" He spat back at the imp, Tyrion shut his eyes and shook his head obviously disappointed by his answer.

"I did ask her and she didn't tell me. So that is why I am asking you. Listen Averill is in a delicate position, she is supposed to find herself a suitable husband, soon and if she fails to do so my father will find one for her. She cannot be in situations that make her look bad. If anyone saw the way she looks now she would certainly look bad and most surely scare away any potential suitors my sister may have. If you wont tell me what happened can I at least ask you to keep an eye on her."

"Why me?" Sandor asked bluntly. He honestly did not want to be in charge of her safety. Being around her would be too tempting, besides he was already that little prick Jofferys sworn shield he wasn't exactly able to stop guarding him.

"Hmm, I don't know I trust you and though Averill wont say it she trusts you too. Or she at least likes to be around you. I know you wont be able to guard her like you do Joffery or the Stark girl, however you can try to save her and keep her safe like last night. I would very much like if you could keep doing that for her."

The room was silent for a moment. Tyrion drained his cup, only to fill it with more wine and look over at Sandor expectantly.

"Fine, I suppose I can try."

"Lovely, oh and you must not let her know. She will be very embarrassed and mad if you do. You may go, oh and thank you for helping Lady Stark as well, both of them are sweet girls." Sandor left the room almost immediately and walked down the hallway with no real direction. He wanted to see her again and he wanted to protect her.

"Fuck."

This was obviously not a good thing; it would not be good for him to become attached to her. He was a ruthless killer and a member of the king's guard and she was a highborn bastard with a father who shit gold. When Tyrion talked about suitable suitors her sure as fuck didn't mean the Hound. Oh gods why was he even thinking of this, it's not as though he would actually want to settle down with her anyway. He couldn't forget himself of his place, whatever it was he wanted from her it was something he couldn't have. He reached into his chest plate and pulled out the red silk kerchief embroidered with the Lannister lion. He smelled it taking in her scent for a moment before he quickly returned it to it's home. Even if he couldn't have her he still wanted her to be safe, and he still wanted to make sure she was married off to some who could take care of her.


	7. Chapter 7

The passed without any incident, Averill was scolded by Cersei for her bruised face and missing breakfast and Averill smiled and lied saying she had tripped injuring herself. No one believed her of course, but they were all kind enough to let it pass. Averill was much more careful at court to behave herself, she was walking on thin ice and she knew that if she didn't find someone soon her father would. Time was beginning to run out.

Things were getting much more tense in the capitol thought, there was no denying that. After all it was no secret that Robb Stark was destroying the Lannisters on the field and the fact that Jaime was still being held captive was not at all comforting. Also the accusation that Joffery was Cersei and Jaimes bastard son was disturbing to say the least. It was disturbing, but also very plausible though she would never admit that to anyone. Agree to something like that would certainly mean her execution. Since Joffery no longer had a proper claim to the throne Stannis and Renly were gathering armies to take the city and claim their throne. Renlys' army was enormous and rich thanks to his new marriage to Margaery Tyrell, yet it seemed Stannis was the brother with a proper claim to the throne.

Honestly Averill would love to see Joffery over thrown if it didn't mean rape and certain death for her when one of their armies took the city. Anxiety was mounting and an attack was imminent.

The young female sat out in the courtyard in a secluded area near a rose pink rose bush and white lily's. She sat there silently contemplating her situation and her current options. There were no men she _wanted _to marry, though she knew there were ones she could. Petyr Baelish was one option, but he was worse than a snake in the grass. She knew his true love was Catelyn any union they had would be a farce and though she knew to her father she was simply an end to a political means Averill wanted to marry someone she could at least come to love. The hound flashed into her mind again, her heart sunk into her stomach.

"Stop…" She mumbled to herself, she was being stupid. Whatever this infatuation she had with him it had to end it would do no good in the end.

"Are you ok my Lady?" She turned and saw Lord Varys standing in fort of her, his hand gently placed together with a genuine look of concern on his face. "I'm glad to see you recovered from your… fall." He said carefully while observing her face silently. Averill looked away from him and towards the fall embarrassed of how much the spider might know,

"I'm glad for your concern my Lord." Varys looked down at her sympathetically and shook his head slightly.

"Please, you can call me Varys." Averill looked at him slightly confused as too why he would want to be so familiar with her. It was a well-known fact that Varys was a eunuch; therefore any interest in her could not be sexual. She really didn't know much of anything; there was still no information she would be able to provide to him.

"May I be frank with you Varys?" She asked in a hushed voice, her sapphire blue eyes carefully surveyed the area surround the two before she looked at him waiting for answer.

"I would want nothing less from you, my Lady." Averill motioned for him to take a seat beside her, which he politely obliged.

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh my dear I want nothing from you, why would you think such a thing."

"I'm not an idiot though my sister seems to think so, I don't know why you would even care to talk to me. There is no reason for you to ever speak to me, and yet you continue to seek me out." Varys looked at her for a long moment before he began to speak.

"To be honest at first I sought you out to make sure you were not a threat to the realm." Averill was incredibly shocked an somewhat insulted that he would even consider her a threat to the realm. "I quickly determined you were not, needless to say there are those in your family who are I needed to make sure you loyalties were in the right place."

"I have no loyalties." She snapped at him

"Oh you may not think so, but you do." Varys moved in closer towards her "I have heard whispers of a certain knight and a certain Lady who talk in dark corridors and they think no one has taken notice." Averill heart sunk to her stomach, she began to stand, Varys gently placed his hand on hers, beckoning her to remain. "Please, Averill I am simply trying to help you. I'm sure the Lady knows her father would never approve of this what I'm sure this Lady has not heard is that the father has rushed his choice a long and he has selected a husband for this poor lady." Varys looked at her sympathetically. Averill felt sick to her stomach, he knew about the exchanged between the Hound and herself. There was no use wondering how much he knew about the details the fact was he had taken notice that meant other people had probably taken notice and now Varys was saying he heard whispers that her father had selected someone.

"Who?" She asked in a shaky voice, Varys shook his head as he stood and smiled.

'Would me telling you make it any better?" She knew the answer as well as he did. "You'll find out soon enough from your brother, the ravens have flown and your father has spoken. One word of advice, make sure you always remain loyal to what really matters to you." With that Varys left her with a cold pit in her stomach, it was done her time had run out. Her father had sold her like a mule to someone it could've been Walder Frey for all she knew. She felt the bile crawl up her throat and swallowed it back down fighting the urge to be sick.

The blond female stood up and quickly started towards her room, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She didn't know what she was so upset about. This was the plan for her, her entire life and maybe her father had selected someone with her in mind. No, she was just fooling herself he only selected someone that benefitted him in someway he didn't care about her feelings. He only ever took her in out of pity, the fact that she killed her mother during childbirth must stirred something up in him after losing his own wife to childbirth. Tywin Lannister never really cared about her, he never really cared about any of his children really.

Averill continued towards her room, but stopped when she saw a familiar man standing in the hallway looking down at her. His brow furrowed upon seeing her face, it was Sandor. Averill quickly looked at the floor and began to walk slowly by him. She stopped just as she passed him

"Shouldn't you be with the King?" She asked a little more angrily than she had intended.

"Him and the Queen granted me leave."

"So why are you here then?" Averill turned around and looked at her, her eyes watering and her cheeks dewy. The Hound lost his breath for a moment. Even when she was crying, she was beautiful. Though, it hurt him to see her that way. The fact that it mattered to him actually scared him a bit, though he would never let it show.

"I don't know, I like the wind on this side of the castle." He titled his head towards her; she seemed deeply bothered by something.

"We shouldn't be seen together." She said suddenly, Sandor was a little shocked although he knew he should've seen it coming. Though he was shocked and knew what he wanted was wrong he wouldn't give up that easy.

"Whys that?" He asked taking a step closer to her. Averill looked up at him franticly, was she scared of him? The thought hurt him slightly, though he knew his face was the thing of nightmare he had foolishly thought that it no longer mattered to her.

"It's not proper, Hound." She said, the tears running down her cheeks. Averill was conflicted; she didn't want to push him away yet she had to. She was going to marry another man. Whatever this madness was she needed it to be over. Yet they way he was looking at her made her heart flutter, every step he took closer to her excited her. She wondered if he wore her token to him in his chest. "I-I just can not be seen with you any longer I'm sorry." She turned to run, the Hound grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Do I scare you still?" He asked darkly, Averill looked upon the scares that covered the left side of his face. She remembered how she had touched them and how it didn't bother her at all. "Do you know how I got these?" He asked, gripping her wrist tighter.  
>"Sandor, you're hurting me." She said softly still staring at him directly and unblinking, for the first time he seemed visibly shaken. He pulled his wineskin from his side and drank it deeply before placing it back at his side.<p>

"It's from my fucking brother, I was playing with his stupid fucking toy." He began "He saw me and got mad, my brother was always getting mad. Even as a child he was fucking cunt." The Hound drank more from his wine, becoming more drunk and loose. "We were children, yet he was always a huge boy…. When he saw my he beat me up a little first, a normal occurrence." He stated bitterly. "Then he took my head and pressed my face down in the brazier. I screamed and begged him to stop, he just pressed my face down harder. It took nearly ten servants to pull him off of me and left me disfigured and hideous. Revolting and terrifying a monster who scares away everyone and everything." He seemed shaken as he reached for the wineskin yet again, Averill reached up toward his face and cupped it gently in her hand.

_What am I doing? _She thought frantically _someone will see us, someone will say something to Cersei or my father. _She pushed the hair away from his scar and really looked at him for the first time. It felt, unnaturally rigged to her touch and the skin still felt hot. She felt and smelt the Hounds wine tainted breath on her face as she ran her fingers over his scars and through his hair.

"Averill.." He said breathlessly "You just said_"

"Forget what I just said, you don't terrify me you amaze me. To me you are the most amazing brave and incredibly and I…." She pulled Sandor closer to her and stood on her tip toes "I don't want to be away from you." She backed away and pushed her back against the wall, looking down to the floor meekly. What was she saying to him she was supposed to end whatever this was not escalate it.

_"__Make sure you always remain loyal to what really matters to you."_ The words of Varys played in her head again. What did her mean? She was not loyal to anything or anyone. Averill glanced up at the Hound who was still staring down at her. He moved his face closer to hers for a moment, as though he was going to kiss her. He stopped last minute and pursed his lips and took a step back. Averill reached out for him but he was already walking away. Averill sunk to the floor her heart pounding and her lips craving his a feeling, which would never coming to be.

"I'll see you soon." He said breathlessly and silently before walking down the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

The past day or so had been absolutely sickening and heart wrenching to say the least. Since her last exchange with the Hound the pair had not spoken at all. Though she had plenty of awkward and long stares exchanged with him. It was strange; it was almost as though the fact that her father had picked her betrothed just made her want Sandor even more. Averill had come to accept it since they last spoke, she wanted him badly and there was certainly no denying that fact anymore. Though Sandor had not explicitly said it to her, she was sure that he wanted her too.

All Averill did was show up at her meals, speak when spoken too and kept her nose down. She was just waiting now for Tyrion to tell her the awful news of who father was going to have her shipped off too. She knew it had to be awful; there was no use in expecting the best.

Averill spent many of her afternoons in the sept, not praying just hoping she would be left a lone. She saw Sansa there a lot too; the pair never spoke though Averill suspected that she went there to be alone as well. When she left the sept she saw her brother waiting for her outside, her heart sank into her stomach. It was time now. Tyrion look up at her and offered her a small smile, Averill was no fool she knew he had nothing good to tell her.

"Averill… I think you should come with me to my room I have something to tell you about_"

"About who fathers having me marry? Lets go, I would rather just get this over with." They walked to Tyrions room silently; the two entered his room shutting the door behind him. They took seats around the table Tyrion poured them both a cup of wine and looked over at her.

"Please take a drink you're going to need it for what I'm about to tell you." Tyrion pulled a letter out from his desk, their fathers broken seal was on it. Averill took a large gulp from her cup and prepared best she could for what he was about to tell her.

"Well go on, I don't want to be kept waiting anymore." Tyrion pressed his fingers to his temples and sighed.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled.

"Who is it?" She asked, his apprehension to tell her just made her more and more nervous. He looked up at her, his eyes heavy with sympathy.

"Ser Gregor Clegane." He said quietly and with much disdain. "The Mountain." Averill felt sick to her stomach, she looked over at Tyrion with disgust; he returned her look with apathy. "I'm so sorry, I'm sure there is something we can do about this. Gregor is a mad man. I don't see why father would've selected someone like him everyone has heard the rumors." Averill simply stood up and began to leave the room, there was nothing that he could say that would make her feel any better. Tyrion of course tried to stop her but she simply ignored him and quickly left the room.

Of course everyone had heard the rumors, of how he killed his mother and father. Also there were the very suspicious deaths of his fist two wives, there were also stories of how his servants were constantly going missing or turning up dead. She felt sick, it was much worse than she had anticipated. Averill would've rather married Baelish a million times over and that was saying something. Now there was nothing she could do, her father was essentially sentencing her to death and she had no idea why. She stopped in a quiet hallway and stopped walking. Her heart was racing and she began to feel her breakfast come up.

"Is everything ok my Lady?" She felt her skin crawl at his voice, Petyr.

"I'm fine." She lied, though she could tell he wasn't buying it. He gave her a crooked smile.

"Well I believe congratulations are in order."

"What?" She asked quietly, he looked her right in the eye.

"Oh don't be shy it all over the kingdom by now, your betrothal to Ser Gregor Clegane, you must be excited." She could tell he was playing with her, he knew no one would be excited about this news.

"How do you know about this?" She spat at him,, he cocked his head at her ad continued to smile.

"Oh, I know a lot about you that I'm sure you'd rather I didn't know. I know that you probably aren't very excited about your engagement to this particular Clegane." Averills jaw dropped at his words, he knew. How the fuck did he know, she thought she was careful the most the two ever did was speak and yet everyone knew. Did her father know? "As I'm sure you know, your father was not pleased to her about your," he cleared his throat " associations."

Her hand flew across his cheek so hard and fast she barely knew she was doing it until her hand was back at her side and stinging with pain. She looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"What ever you think you know, forget it you know nothing. I hope you're happy, for you've certainly condemned me to death. My only question is why?" Baelishs' smile disappeared; it was quickly replaced with a grim look.

"I don't like when I don't get what I want." He said before turning and beginning to walk away from her "Again, congratulation's I hope you're both happy." Averill was shocked, she knew he was a snake, but she never imagined that by her not perusing him he would do something vindictive and awful like that. She stayed in the hallway for sometime, absolutely fuming with the news she had just heard. She couldn't marry that mad man, but she had nowhere else to go.

Eventually she managed to compose herself enough to leave the hallway, she went directly to the dining hall where everyone was already ready to eat.

"Finally." Joffery scoffed at her, Averill ignored him and took her seat. She felt Sandors' eyes fixed on her and she couldn't help but wonder if he knew too. The thought made her sick, after all she knew how he felt about his brother.

The cup girl came and poured Averill wine, which she quickly drained, the cup girl looked at her cautiously before filling up the cup once again. Cersei placed her cup down and glanced over towards Averill.

"So I've heard the great news today Averill." The small blond looked over towards her elder sister, Cersei was smiling apparently enthralled by this awful news. "I hope you don't mind if I share, after all we should all begin preparations as soon as possible the wedding is to be held immediately after the fighting is over at least that's what father wants. Well I heard today that father has arranged for a marriage between you and Ser Gregor Clegane." Averill heart sank even lower, if Sandor didn't know before he certainly knew now. "You must be so excited to be a bride to such an honorable knight." The room was silent; Averill had nothing more to say on the matter especially not to her. She glanced over towards Sansa who seemed very sympathetic to her situation after all Sansa was to marry a monster of a completely different kind.

"My mother is speaking to you, don't be so rude." Joffery barked. Averill smiled at them.

"Of course I'm happy who wouldn't be." The answer seemed to suffice them, she felt Sandors eyes on her, but she wouldn't look at him though.

She barely ate anything and left silently afterwards, hoping she was able to slip out without anyone noticing. She was, she even was able to make it up to her bedroom and have Lily give her a bath and help her get ready for bed. Lilly left her with a bottle of Dornish red, which Averill immediately began to drink. She sat over by her window and looked out towards the city.

Would she be able to just leave, Arya Stark was able to somehow slip through the cracks maybe she could too. No, that was unrealistic she wouldn't be able to go anywhere all she could do right now was sit there drink her wine and hope that when she married Gregor she wouldn't be one of his casualties.

The Hound flashed into her mind and her heart skipped a beat. This was all her fault really; she was just a stupid girl who always wanted things she couldn't have. She wondered how he felt about all of this, she wondered if he would ever even speak to her again. He had to know that this wasn't he choice, this if she had a say she would chose him.

Averill raised the bottle to her mouth again; the wine was sweet and unfortunately nearing its end. There was not enough wine in the world to make her feel better.

Averill shot up in her chair when she heard a knock at the door, she looked out the window and saw it was still dark outside then wondered who might be at her door. She stood up slowly and stumbled towards the door as the person outside knocked again a little bit louder this time. Averill opened the door, she looked up and saw Sandor, a very drunk Sandor. She pulled him inside of her room hoping no one had seen him come up to her room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked silently not wanting to look at him, "I don't think you should be here_" He cut her off by gently grabbing a hand full of her hair and running his hand through it. "Sandor…" She mumbled as he took a step closer to her. She still refused to look at his face; she simply stared down at his feet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "How long did you know?"

"I only found out this morning and what difference would telling you do?" Averill backed away from him "You should go_"

"I'm not going anywhere so shut the fuck up about it." They were silent for a moment.

"Well then I guess you can make yourself comfortable. I would offer you wine, but well I drank all of mine." Sandor shoved the wineskin into Averills hand she poured herself a hearty glass before handing it back to him.

Averill sat down on her bed she continued to look away from the Hound and began to drink again. She was much to drunk to be drinking anymore and certainly to drunk to be able to control herself with him.

"You don't have to do it." He started "He'll kill you, that's all he's good for is destroying and shitting on everything just because he fucking can. I'm not going to let him do that to you, he can go fuck himself along with your father." He roared. Averill looked up at him, he looked truly upset, she could've sworn his eyes were tearing up. Averill reach out her hand towards him and placed it gently on his arm.

"Sandor… Theres nothing we can do. It's done, please just let it be." Averill said, tears running down her face. Sandor sat down on the bed next to her and placed his hand on her face, he gently placed his hands on her face and wiped away her tears.

"We can leave, fuck all of this. I would protect you, you would never have to be afraid again. I'll kill every fucker that stands in our way." Averill glanced up at him, the tears still running down her face. She smiled slightly and placed her soft hand on the left side of his face. Sandor shuddered slightly at her touch before pressing his face against her hand more. Averill leaned towards him, there was no hesitation this time Sandor moved his hand from her face and to her hips her pulled her towards him. Moments later her pressed his lips hungrily against hers. Averill moaned slightly into his mouth, she had wanted him so badly now that she finally had him she was finding it hard to control herself. It seemed ages until the pair separated and sat there breathlessly. She wanted more of him and he wanted more too, somehow they managed to stop.

"Sandor, I want you." She muttered in his ear, he ran his hand along her side feeling her curves and pulling her on top of him. He kissed her again, stronger this time. Averill ran her fingers through his hair as he placed his hand on her bottom giving it a nice squeeze. Averill felt her wetness grow, but knew this could not continue. She felt his manhood against her and though it was hard to say no, she had too.

"No_" She said breathlessly as he began to slid his hand up her skirt. "We can't… I can't." Sandor looked at her, greedily and for a moment he didn't think he would stop, but somehow he managed. Averill got off of his lap and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I don't want to marry Gregor, I don't want him to take my maidenhood. For now I have no option, I want you unfortunately for now I can not have you." Sandor stood up and looked down at Averill. He placed on more kiss on her lips before turning towards the door.

"I wont let him have you." With that Sandor left her, Averill was breathless still savoring the taste of him on her lips.


End file.
